


What Meant to Happen, Will Happen

by LoveAddict



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAddict/pseuds/LoveAddict
Summary: (FlashBack 15 years ago) Allie was 13 years old just starting 9th grade in highschool and Bea was 17 years old in her senior year about to graduate from high school. Too young to know what true love was but they knew it was something special. They were torn apart from each other by their parents never seeing each other again. At least that's what they thought.(Present day) Bea now 32 married to Harry and has a child that is 2 years old. Allie now 28 has been struggling to get her life back on track ever since she was tossed out on the street to fend for herself at age 13.Both women felt like they were missing something but didn't know what exactly that something was.





	1. Chapter 1- Never to Young

(15 years ago)

The sound was ringing in the young Blondes ears. It was like faint sound combining with her dreams. Her inner thoughts telling her it's time to get up but her body is telling her the opposite. Leaning over the bed she slammed her hand onto the alarm clock turning it off not once opening her eyes. She knew her parents were going to be in here any second so she just laid there. Not to long later her Mom swings the door open. 

“Allie get up! It’s time for your 1st day of highschool” Her mom screamed from the doorway while brushing her teeth. 

Allie rolled her eyes groaning. “Im up”. Allie was the opposite of excited in fact she was dreading this day. It's not that she hated school, she hating waking up so early just to go to a place with loud and rowdy people. Swinging one leg off the bed then the other she felt the coldness of the ground travel up her feet and throughout her whole body. Dragging herself she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

It is Second period and Allie is running around the huge hallway like a chicken with its head cut off. She was lost and running late for her second class there was not one soul in the hallway. Looking down she pulled the now crumbled paper out of her pocket when she lifted her head she jumped Frightened from the figure now standing in front of her. Her eyes slowly traveled up the figure in front of her. Finally making eye contact with the girl her eyes were dark brown and her hair was brown and extremely curly falling a little past her shoulders. The girl was saying something but Allie’s brain didn't catch the words. The girl in front of her noticed and repeated herself. 

“Hi you must be new my name is Beatrice but you can call me Bea”  
Allie was fascinated by the brown heads voice is was raspy and it attracted her. 

“Um.. Hi my name is Allie and you can call me Allie. Yes i am new” Allie smiled when the girl in front of her giggled at her response.

“Are you looking for your class?” Bea questioned

“Yes and i feel like i have been going in circles.” Allie opened the crumbled paper

“May i see your schedule?” Allie nodded in response handing over the paper to the other girl. Their fingertips lightly touched and Allie felt a spark and she was confused she never felt that before. 

“Your classroom is right down this way follow me” Bea began to walk the opposite way of Allie. Allie followed behind the girl taking in her shapely figure. Allie smiled once she noticed the girl turn around and stopping in front of a classroom door. 

“This is Ms.Jacobs class, she won’t be mad that your late she’s pretty nice and it is your first day.” Bea smiled handing back the younger girl her paper 

“Thank you” Allie grinned. 

“No problem see you soon yeah?” Bea smiled back at the younger women

Allie nodded before going into the class.

 

(5 months later)

Bea and Allie were inseparable despite their age difference the two got along very well. They were currently hanging out at Bea’s house but this day was different from any other day they were home alone. Allie was sitting quite close to Bea on the sofa watching a movie. 

Bea was nervous she was going to tell Allie how she felt but she didn't want to spook her. She thinks the blonde might feel the same way but isn't to sure of it. Every few minutes Bea would glance at the younger girl then turn her attention back to the tv in front of them. Bea’s hands were sweating wiping them onto her pants for like the 5th time today. 

Allie had noticed Beas strange behavior but didn't say a word about it. But it was really getting weird now and she wanted to know what's up with her. She noticed the older girl had been wiping her hands onto her pants a lot lately. 

“Bea what's wrong?” Allie faced Bea trying to make contact with the brown orbs.   
“Erm nothing” Bea avoided eye contact looking everywhere but the girl sitting next to her.

Allie placed her fingers under Beas chin turning her face towards her. “Really? I can tell when something is wrong. So what’s really happening?”

“If i say, promise me you wont run? You won't block me out yeah?” Bea finally making eye contact as worry was evident in her eyes

“I promise there's nothing you can say that will have me running out the door. You can say you’ve murdered someone and i wont be going anywhere i promise.” 

Bea nodded in response taking in a deep breath before speaking. 

“I know we have been friends for a while now and i don't want that to change… I like you Allie like really really like you. I don't even know if your into girls and i know i'm like way older than you. I've been having this like tingling feeling when i'm around you and i never felt that way with anyone before. I get jealous when others are around you, i know you may not like me back and i'm fine with that. ..”

“Bea” Allie cut the older girl off 

Bea did not respond she just looked at Allie.

“I like you too, I liked you since the first day we meet, remember that same day i sat with you at lunch. I can't get you out of my mind no matter how hard i try.” Allie smiled 

“Really?” Bea blushed 

“Really, i think your the most beautiful person i've ever met.” Allie grabbed Beas hand giving it a squeeze.

“So you are willing to give us a try?” Bea asked waving her finger in between the two women

“Is that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend Bea Smith?” Allie nugged Bea with her shoulder 

“Yeah you can say that” Bea giggled 

“Then yes i would love to be your girlfriend” Allie smilled. 

“So.. like can we keep this a secret for now? My parents are like totally anti gay” Allie asked

“Yeah i agree so are mines”   
Bea smiled from ear to ear she couldn’t believe Allie had agreed to become her girlfriend.

(3 months later)

It was summer brake Allie was in Beas room and they were watching a romantic movie on tv.  
Bea wasn't paying attention to the movie she was focused on Allies hand that now was placed on her upper thigh. She was trying to focus on the movie but it was so hard. They had their first kiss a few weeks ago and it felt amazing. Bea swears that her favorite thing was kissing the blondes plump lips. Looking over at Allie she smiled her girlfriend smiling back. 

“You okay? Do you not like the movie we can change it” Allie asked 

“The movie is fine. You wanna know what my favorite thing to do is?” Bea questioned

“Draw?”Allie questioned 

“Yes but you know what tops that?” 

“What?” Allie smiled when she saw the brunette girl leaning towards her their lips now inches apart.

Allie crashed her lips into her girlfriends. Bea sighed in relief when their lips touched. Breaking apart when air became a problem 

“Wanna know what my favorite thing to do besides kissing you beautiful lips?” 

“What?” Bea questioned

Allie straddled Bea before she began to tickle her. Bea laughing and gasping for air

“Stop ALLIE” Bea screamed as the tickling continued

“Or what?” Allie Challenged Bea 

“Or you won't be able to kiss me for a whole week” Be replied between laughs

Allie quickly stopped placing both hands in the air. “You win” 

“Come here you doofus” Bea smiled before reaching up and grabbing Allie by her shirt crashing her lips into hers. The kiss became heated as Bea moaned into Allies mouth. 

The door to the room quickly opened “Beatrice the pizza is….” Bea’s mother stopped in her tracks when she saw Allie quickly leap off of Bea and onto the floor

“What is going on up here?” Bea’s mother questioned

Bea couldn’t respond as all she could hear was her heart beating loudly in her ears. Looking at Allie who is now on the floor and back at her mother 

“Beatrice!” her mother screamed

“I… I..”Bea stuttered 

“Allie i think it’s time for you to go” 

Allie was scared to move but she got up and grabbed her shoes putting them on and her backpack. Looking at bea one more time before mouthing ‘i'm sorry’ and turning away walking past her heated mother. 

“I will speak to your parents Allie” 

“No mom please dont” Bea quickly spoke not wanting Allie to get into trouble

Allie closed the front door behind her tears streaming down her face, she was scared about her parents knowing and she was also afraid for Bea she didn’t want anything to happen to her. 

“What the hell was that?!”

“Mom.. please don't be mad or disappointed”

“Mad! Im overheated. You like girls!?” 

“I don't know. I know i like Allie and i want to be with her” Bea replied 

“Pack your things you're going upstate to your grandma and your going to marry Harry your ex boyfriend”

“What? Mom please don't do this, you know how he is i don't want to be with a man like that.”  
Bea pleaded and cried 

“You should have thought of that before you slide your tongue down that girls mouth!”

“But mom” Bea began sobbing “i'm sorry please don't do this”

“Enough! What’s done is done” Beas mother slammed the room door storming off downstairs.

 

Allie walked into her house quietly closing the door behind her. Her eyes were bright red from crying. Walking into her room she stopped in her tracks when she saw her things in boxes and her father and mom sitting on the edge of her bed. 

“Dad? What’s going on?” Allie questioned

“You know i will support you in everything you do. But you go behind my back and disobey my number one set rule in this house?!” 

“Dad what are you talking about?” Allie felt tears filling her eyes

“Get your shit and get out” Her father swigged a bottle of beer down before throwing it passed Allies head and at the wall

“Dad please dont do this! Where am i going to go? You and mom and Dave is all i have” Allie cried

“That's not my problem you want to be gay go be gay somewhere elses. Don't come back here.”

Allie dropped to the floor her legs were weak. “Mom” Allie pleaded for sometype of forgiveness but her mother avoided eye contact. “You heard what your father said” 

Both of her parents walked passed her slender body laying on the ground shivering from all the tears she was shedding. 

Getting up she grabbed her phone and called Bea hoping to get a answer. After what felt like forever she answered.

“Bea are you okay?” Allie questioned 

“No, Allie my mom is sending me away to my grandmas house and is forcing me to marry my ex Harry. Allie i can't go back to him he talked down on me and made me feel like shit who knows what else he is capable of” Bea cried 

“Bea i can't lose you…”Allie broke down “My parents are kicking me out i have nowhere to go and now im losing you i can't.. I don't know what to do” Allie felt like her life was falling quickly before her eyes and there's nothing she could do to save it

“We can run away together come on let's go tonight.” Allie pleaded

“Allie, baby, i would love nothing more then to run away with you but we are not even 18 if we did run away we wouldn't have many options” Bea replied

“You will be 18 in a few months we will be okay” Allie cried even more

“My mom will find me trust me i don't want to risk putting your life in danger. Can i meet you tonight? Before i go tomorrow i need to see you one last time please” Bea Pleaded 

“Yes of course we can meet, i have a little money saved up i can get us a hotel room”

“No i will get it and i will pay for you to stay in there for as long as you need. I will be living with my grandma but i will have a job and it's the least i can do” Bea replied

“No Bra you don't have to do that”Allie replied

“I am, i'm going to text you the address and the time to meet me. See you soon?” 

“Yeah” Allie hung up the phone before grabbing a few clothes and Id and putting them into a suitcase along with the little money she had saved up that will only last her a few months.

 

Bea was standing in the middle of the small hotel room waiting impatiently for the young blonde. Finally 10 minutes later she heard a knock on the door after looking through the peephole she opened the door pulling the younger blonde in. After closing the door she pulled Allie into a bone crushing hug finally letting her tears flow.

Allie let go of her suitcase squeezing her girlfriend tightly crying with her. After hugging for awhile they sat on the bed. 

“Bea i don't know what to say besides i'm sorry. I shouldn't have went that far kissing you in your house. I feel like its my fault” 

“Baby trust me it's not your fault i promise. It's mine i shouldn't have asked you to be my girlfriend if i wouldn't have asked we wouldn't be in this position”

“No, if you wouldn't have asked me i would have asked you. It's not our faults for liking someone. It's our parents for not allowing us too. “

“I'm going to freaking miss you so much” Beas let a tear flow 

“Im going to miss you too” Allie sadly smiled wiping a tear from Beas eye.

“I Love you Bea, I know you may say its too soon but i want to tell you now before it’s too late”

“I love you too Allie” Bea pulled Allie into a deep sensual kiss filled with nothing but love. Pulling back when air became a problem

“I got you something” Bea went into her pocket pulling out two seahorse necklaces one brown and one blue. 

“The brown seahorse is for you, you always tell me you love looking into my eyes so i got you the brown one. The blue one is for me because your beautiful blue eyes, everytime i look into them they make me feel like i'm floating in the ocean. The seahorses lnk tails so they don't lose each other no matter how far apart we are just remember you will always have my heart.” Bea wiped a tear from her eyes. 

Allie was speechless. Kissing Bea like it's the end of the world before looking at the necklace again. “Its beautiful” 

“May i put it on you?” 

Allie turned around lifting her hair allowing her girlfriend to place the necklace around her neck.

“I will never take it off i promise” Allie held out her pinky wrapping it around Bea’s. Allie placed the necklace onto her girls neck.

“I have to go i promised my mom i'll be home so i could finish packing. I will find a way to contact you, and this hotel room is all yours i know the manger and he said you can have it for as long as you need to he doesn't mind” Bea now standing pulled Allie up with her into a tight hug.

“I love you so fucking much” Allie said before kissing Bea leaving her with a kiss she could never forget.

“I love you too. Thank you for everything promise this won't be the last time i'm seeing you”

“I promise beautiful girl be safe okay?” Bea struggled to hide her tears 

“You be safe too baby” Allie kissed Bea once more before the door closed. Allie dropped to the ground she was weak she couldn't move it felt like bea ripped her heart and took it with her through that door. Allie had nothing, her parents disowned her and her love of her life is being taken away and being forced to marry someone else. She doesn't know what her plans is next but right now she could only focus on her numb body and broken heart.


	2. That missing piece

(15 years later, Present Day)

The sound of the phone ringing in the middle of the night sounded like someone screaming. Slowly regaining her consciousness from a deep sleep Bea opened her eyes the room filled with darkness. 

“Who the fuck is calling you at this time of night?” Harry voice filled the empty room

Bea didn’t answer him as she reached over the bed and onto the night stand grabbing the phone. The light blinding her from seeing the name 

“Hello” She rasped into the phone before sitting up. 

She listened and nodded her head in response to the information that was given. She faded in and out of thoughts that filled her mind and the person thats down on the other end of the phone. 

“You need to come visit who knows how long she’s got” the man spoke into Dan's ear. 

She debated on what to say so she replied with a simple “Yeah of course”. The person continued to talk Bea not really listening. Her feelings feeling mixed not knowing rather to care or to just ignore it. Not having a answer to either of those questions she decided to end the call. 

“Thank you for letting me know, I will call back soon”. Bea hung up the phone dropping it onto the bed.

“Who was it?” Harry questioned

Bea was deep into thought not hearing Harry speaking to her. She felt a hand come into contact with her face 

“I said who the fuck was it?”

Bea placed her hand on the side of her face that was now burning from the contact. 

“It was my uncle from Sydney he said that my mother was in the hospital in critical condition.”

“What the fuck does he want you to do, you are over 500 miles away.” Harry spat with not one inch of sympathy

“He wants me to come and visit her” Bea replied 

“We can go visit her, you are not going without me”  
Bea cursed in her head. How could she get out of this situation, she didn't want to bring Harry along, a few days without him will be a relief not only for her body sake but for her mind as well. She thought about this next sentence. 

“My uncle says he will pay for me and Debbie’s flight, he knows we aren't that financially stable. And i wouldn’t want both of us missing work.” Bea didn't make eye contact when she spoke afraid Harry might feel like she was challenging him. 

“Yeah alright” Harry replied

That's it? Bea thought, a simple reply? No hitting or verbal abuse? Bea let go of a breathe she didn't know she was holding back. 

“When does your flight leave?” 

“Um sometime later in the day today.” Bea got out of bed making her way to the closet.

“What are you doing it too early to start packing get the fuck back into bed” Harry snapped 

Bea did as she was told not wanting to upset him any further. She laid as far as way from Harry as possible back facing him. She felt a hand travel up her leg slowly. Please don't, not tonight she thought but would never say. 

Harry aggressively grabbed Beas breast taking it into his hand. “Who knows how long you will be gone, you can't leave me without pleasing me” Harry kissed on her neck. 

Bea closed her eyes she tries to shut him out as he slips himself into her. She blocks what is currently happening and thinks of somewhere she would want to be right now. She thought about Allie, Allie her sweet beautiful girl how she misses her so much how she rather be with her than with Harry. She lets a tear slip from her eye. 

Once Harry is finished he pulls himself out and goes to the opposite side of the bed letting sleep claim his body. Bea laid there until she knew he was fasted asleep she cried her body shaking as the tears left her body. She felt nasty disgusted with herself. Getting up and making her way to the bathroom she freshened up, looking at herself in the mirror, Her hair was bright red, her jawline strong, a bruised cheek. Lifting up her top there was many black and blues and a few stitches that has healed but still left a mark. 

She thought , this was her opportunity to get away from Harry take her daughter and never come back. Bea smith wasn't brave enough she was worthless as she was told many of times.   
She was going back to sydney after 15 years. She hasn't seen her mother since she sent her off. Looking at the seahorse around her neck .Allie! she thought, she hasn't seen Allie since she left Sydney. How is she? Does she still live in the hotel?. Bea had a little hope that sparked inside of herself but who was she kidding, Allie probably didn't even remember her. She is probably happily married and living her best life. Bea shook those thoughts out of her head before getting back into bed letting the heaviness on her eyelids take over. 

 

(Allie)

Laughter and conversations were heard outside of Allies door. Allie sat on the bed watching tv, she was lonely she's felt lonely for a while now. She was no longer hooked to drugs but it has been a rough road. Her friend Kaz who she now considers a mom figure found her passed out on the streets one day and took her and helped her sober up. Allie thanks her but that isn't enough to fulfil this hole of emptiness that fills her heart. 

Looking over to her left she went into her nightstand pulling out a seahorse necklace. Her eyes filled with tears as she had flashbacks of her girl who gave her the necklace. She could have sworn she was an angel made just for her. Allie was now 28 who was she kidding She wasn't coming back. She waited and waited for her to come back to contact her something. Nothing at all 

Allie was angry, she was hurt. Picking up a glass bottle she launched it at the nearby wall. Curling up in a ball she let the tears flow. The drugs numbed her feelings she craved them when she was hurting. But ever since she's been sober she would cry the anger out or even sometimes be violent but never to harm others only herself. 

Allie had deep scars that she know made appear on her skin. The blonde hair women got up and went into the bathroom where the razer sits patiently on the floor. Sitting down next to it Allie lifts up her sleeve on her right arm. Half of her arms filled with scars that are fairly new and scars that are healed. Taking the razor to her skin Allie cuts herself dragging it making it a long line. She bit her lip as the pain distracted her from her broken heart. She watched as the blood began to appear on her skin. She sat and cried herself to sleep on the bathroom floor. 

The alarm now present in her dream. Allie shot up and began running around her small room she calls home. Grabbing her scrubs and freshen up before heading out the door. Making her way downstairs instead of taking the elevator. She greeted the people at the front desk and they said hello back.

Allie worked as a assistant nurse in the hospital it was her second week in this position and she didn't want to mess it up. She had enough money to move out of the hotel she was staying in but she refused to leave. Something in her heart is telling her to stay, it's one of the things that connects her back to Bea besides the Necklace that she wears around her neck everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you guys are enjoying the story so far !! i know this chapter is short but i didn't want to keep you waiting to long. I saw your comments on the last post please feel free to voice your thoughts on this chapter.


	3. BestMate

Stepping out of the airport Debbie on her left hip and suitcase in her right hand. She stops in her tracks and closes her eyes as a old smell filled her senses a smell that brought back so many memories of her childhood. opening them again she looks around her everyone walking past quickly in their own worlds. Bea walked towards the area where all the cars waited. Some moving some hobking and people yelling at others to move their car out of the way. Bea forgot how busy Sydney was she couldn’t keep up with what’s happening around her. Placing debbie down onto the nearest bench as her arm was hurting. She quickly pulled out her phone dialing her uncles number letting him know that she is here in which he said he will be there soon.

Bea sat down next to Debbie. She was playing on her tablet still not aware of where she was. Beas mind filled with thoughts “ what was she really doing here?” , she's haven't heard or seen from her mother since she was sent off to get married. She is angry at her mother she blames her current situation she is in. 

“Mama me hungry” 

“I will get you some food soon baby.” Bea saw her uncle get out of a blue pick up truck making his way over to Bea. Bea stood up giving him a small smile before she was brought into a tight embrace. Her muscles tighten up instantly which was her normal reaction when she wasn't expecting someone to touch her. 

“Wow Bea i feel like i haven't seen you in ages. Your so grown now” Her uncle broke the awkward silence 

Bea smilied. “ I'm pretty sure the last time you’ve seen me was when i was 18” 

The uncle nodded in response before looking over Bea’s shoulder and in back of her.   
“That must be little Beatrice” 

Bea turned around and picked Debbie up swinging her onto her left hip. Debbie smiled then hid her face in her moms shoulder. 

“This is Debbie you are right, she’s acting a little shy right now.”

“Hi Debbie im your uncle it’s nice to meet you.” the little girl replied with a shy smile.

“How about we get your things into the car and get you both checked into the hotel before we head out to the hospital”

“Sounds good” Bea replied before reaching for her bag but her uncle stopped her and put the bag into the boot of the car. Bea got into the back seat with Debbie. Pulling off onto the highway Bea took a deep breath and release it as she tried to calm her nerves.

After about 30 minutes they pulled up outside a tall brick building that had a sign that read “Citygate Hotel”. The building looked familiar to the older women but the name threw it off. Getting out of the car she picked Debbie up onto her hip she had fallen asleep on the way there.   
Fresh baked bread filled her senses closing her eyes she took in the smells that reminded her of her childhood days. 

“Bea you ready?” Her uncle spoke bringing her out of her daydream. 

“Yeah” she followed him into the hotel which looked so familiar to her. 

The front desk is the first sight you see when entering the building. To the right was a seating area with magazines and a tv playing the news. Looking to the right there was free breakfast station. She stood looking around while her uncle checked them in. 

Once checked in they took the elevator to the 14th floor. Opening up the room door Bea gasped as she walked inside. The room was decorated with white and gray furniture to the left was a fully furnished kitchen, across from it was the living room a long couch that faced the full flat screen tv along with the glass wall in back of it. In the back of the room was the bedroom and the bathroom next to it.

“Uncle this is way too expensive i couldn't afford it.”

“Don't worry about it i paid for it and will continue to for as long as you would like to stay.”

“That's too much to ask for i could have stayed with you and aunt Becky” 

“Don't worry about it hun i owe you so much. And plus me and your aunt are having some issues right now i wouldn't want to stress you and little Bea out”

“Thank you so much” Bea replied before placing Debbie onto the couch. “Can i freshen up before i go to the hospital?” 

“Yeah of course. We can go tomorrow it's no rush. Plus you just got here i know you're tired so how about i come pick you and little Debbie up tomorrow around 11”

“Yeah that will be great thank you so much” Bea said for like the 100th time today

“No problem see you tomorrow, You have my number don't be afraid to call” 

Once her uncle was gone Bea flopped onto the opposite couch of Debbie. Taking a deep breath she took in her surroundings around her. Her anxiety began to kick in she felt like the walls were caving in and going to swallow her. Jumping up from the couch she ran to the kitchen pouring herself some water.

“Calm down” Bea spoke to herself

She's used to having anxiety attacks and knows how to handle them. But sometimes it can get so bad she would scream. She calmed herself down after a few minutes of passing the room and scratching at her scalp. She felt the burning sensation now eft in her head from her digging her nails into it. 

She didn't know what exactly caused her attacks maybe it was harry’s voice inside of her head but she needed fresh air. Walking to the window she opened it and stuck her head out the warm breeze calming her down. 

After a few she remembered her friend best friend franky from highschool that lived here. She hasn't heard from her in a while because she hasn't had any way of contacting her due to harry. Looking at her phone she realized she had no contacts in it besides harry's number and her uncles. Sighing she sat on the couch picking Debbie up and laying her onto her chest. Her little breathing giving Bea some comfort sleep claiming her body.

A loud banging sound made Bea jump up from her sleep. Looking around Debbie was still asleep on her chest. Another bang on the door. Bea slowly got up not wanting to wake Debbie. Walking over to the door she grabbed a glass vase before opening the door. She was paranoid and no one knew she was here. Opening the door slowly a women stood there with black hair and tattoos everywhere. Bea stood frozen as she analyzed the women's face. 

“Red holy shit it is you” The dark haired women spoke

Bea placed the vase down on to the table next to the door. “F..Franky?”

“Yeah its me are you going to let me in or not?”

Bea stepped to the side letting her in and closing the door behind her. 

“Are you just going to stand there ? Can i hug ya?” Franky spoke loudly 

Bea nodded in response to her question. Franky brought Bea into a tight hug nearly squeezing the life out of her eventually letting go.

“How are ya? How come i haven’t heard from you in nearly a decade?” 

“Ya know life” Is all Bea replied with still in shock of what’s happening in front of her. She dreamed of seeing her childhood friends again they were like family to her. She never thought that it would happen again. 

“You look smoking hot!” Franky exclaimed. Bea shook her head “no” in response

“How did you know i was here?” Bea questioned 

“I bumped into your uncle on the street and he pointed me here. Said it would be good for you to see a old friend” 

“Yeah. Can i get you something to drink?” 

“A water will be great thanks” Franky walked into the living area and seen Debbie laying on the couch. Her mouth fell wide open. “Holy shit” Franky said in a low tone not wanting to wake the child. She went to the kitchen area where Bea was. 

“Well fuck red i never knew you got knocked up.”Franky in the chair next to the table”

Bea giggled. “Yeah 2 years ago, her name is Debbie” 

“She looks just like ya. I feel like i missed your whole life catch me up and catch you up about me”

“What do you wanna know” Bea questioned 

“Everything its like you fell off the face of the earth and popped back up” Franky watched Bea like she was watching a movie

“Well as you know i got sent off by my mother because she found out i was dating a girl. I don't think i ever told you because it all happened so fast.” 

“Hold on hold on. I knew you had it in ya. But why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was afraid” Bea looked down at her hand

“You could have told me i was, well still am your best mate. On top of that i'm Gay what you think i would have said?” 

“I don't know Franky i was young. But i also want to apologize i never got to say goodbye to you or anyone else i was forced to move the next day my mother found out”

“I went everywhere looking for you. I checked your house and your mom replied with “She went to get married”

“I was forced to get married and that’s how Debbie came along” Bea replied

“So how is dreamy boy? He has to be good because you haven't contacted anyone since ya left”

Bea shrugged her shoulders avoiding eye contact with Franky. 

Franky knew something was up with Bea she wasn't the same. At first she blamed it on how long they been apart maybe she changed but it wasn't that it was her movements Franky noticed. Bea avoid eye contact when talking, she often looked at the ground and she kept pulling on her sleeve as if she was hiding something. Franky didn't want to say anything because she didn't want to freak her out. Deciding to change the topic as the reed head was becoming uncomfortable. 

“So who was the girl you got caught with?”

“It doesn’t matter i don’t think you would know her anyway.”

“I know everyone in this city red now give me a name”

Bea sighed “Allie.. Allie Novak” 

Franky watched as she finally caught eye contact with Bea. There was some hope that Franky saw for the first time this afternoon. A slight blush appeared on the Redhead cheeks.   
“Hmm Allie Novak. Doesn't ring a bell but i bet if i saw her face i would know who she is. You still like her?”

“Franky i haven't seen her in almost 14 years. I bet she doesn't even remember me. Besides it was a high school relationship those never last”

“Lies. I bet the way you smile when you mention her name so does she. So give me a description and i will go find her”

Bea shook her head

“Come on Red. She looks like me? A fake franky i knew you liked me” Franky finally made the redhead laugh

“No, but i can see you never changed your the same old Franky Dole”

“Thats my name. Seriously it's good seeing you i really missed you”

“I missed you to” Bea smiled

“Mama” A tiny little voice was heard interrupting their conversation. Franky looked to her left and saw cute little Debbie standing there sucking her thumb her hair curly and long just like her mothers, Her eyes brown and skin tone and face shape exactly like Beas.

“Hey baby come here” Bea replied picking Debbie up to sit on her lap. “Debbie this is Franky mommys friend can you say hi”

Debbie waved removing her thumb from her mouth. “Hi” her tiny voiced spoke

“Hi Little Bea” Franky heart melted. 

“She looks exactly like you it's crazy” Franky smiled at Bea

Bea smiled. “So what's your plans for tomorrow red? I wanna get to catch up with you ore and get to know little Debbie”

“I have to go visit my mother at the hospital. After that im free”

“Great here’s my number text me so i can make plans with ya” Franky wrote her number on a paper and handed it to Bea

“I have to get to work to see you tomorrow?” 

“Yeah..yeah Definitely” Bea shook her head quickly up and down

“See you later then great seeing you. Bye Debbie” Franky waved at the little one then her mother before walking out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took me sooo long to update. I was busy with school and finals but now i am free and have time on my hands. I hope that this super long chapter make up for the months i missed. Hope you are still loving this story i have so much in stored for you. Please comment so i can hear your feedback. Thank you for your support


	4. too good to be true

The sun slowly rising a new day starting. Bea was sat up in bed staring off to who knows where. Wherever her brain took her this time. She felt a relief to be away from Harry for the first time but she also felt scared. Scared of the world, she hasn't been out into the open since she had to go to the hospital to give birth to Debbie. Harry always had her locked up in the house in a room or stuck in the kitchen making food to feed him. She was afraid to fall asleep, scared that this freedom will go too quickly for her liking and in a blink of an eye she would be back locked up and chained to the bed or being kicked multiple times in her stomach. 

Looking to her right she saw what keeps her motivated Her baby girl. Bea swears if it wasn't for Debbie she would run away and never come back but she can't. Bea laid back and snuggled into her daughter closing her eyes and finally letting sleep claim her body. 

Debbie woke up around 7am. Yawning she looked at her mother and smiled climbing on top of her she played with her lips. 

“Rise and shine mommy” Debbie kissed her cheek 

Bea felt little fingers playing with her face waking her up from her sleep. Opening her eyes she saw big brown orbs looking at her with all the love she could ever express. 

“Morning baby girl” Bea rasped out before kissing debbies temple then giving her a quick peck to her lips. Debbie giggling in response. 

“Mommy me hungry” 

Bea laughed “Of course baby, i will get us some food. Let's get dressed first” Bea got up after Debbie removed herself.

 

Allie was having a shit of a morning. She gotten zero sleep and once she finally fell asleep her alarm went off. She tossed it across the room before getting up and dragging herself across the room into the bathroom to get dressed.

Groaning to herself she threw on her nurse scrubs and headed downstairs to the free breakfast the hotel serves. Everything was annoying her this morning the elevator was taking super long she decided to take the stairs. Finally making it downstairs everyone that worked there greeted her and she nodded her head at them in response. Grabbing a cup she poured herself some coffee then took a seat at the nearest table. Her normal routine every morning it was nothing new. 

Bea and Debbie both were dressed after Bea had to fight with her on what she wanted to wear. She never knew a 2 year old would have so much sas. Bea stood on the line holding a plate for both her and Debbie. After Debbie choose what she wanted to eat and Bea deciding to just settle on coffee they sat at a table far away from the crowd and enjoyed their breakfast. 

Debbie had chocolate milk and pancakes. She was now full of sugar and Bea regretted it as Debbie began to bounce around in her chair her lit up with what seemed to be a sugar rush. Bea looked away for one second and Debbie was gone. She began to panic her heart now beating out of her chest. 

“Debbie” Bea rasped out but not to loud not wanting to cause attention to herself walking as quickly as she could. 

The dining hall was pretty big and was extremely big for a 2 year old. Bea’s heart was racing and all she could think of was the worst things. Her anxiety kicking in and getting the best of her.

“DEBBIE!” Bea finally screamed and began to run around the place like a madwoman

 

Allie was just finishing her coffee when she was heading out the door a giggling little girl came running towards her full speed. Allie glanced at the little girl she looks oddly familiar but she couldn't pin it. The little girl stopped in front of her smiling. 

“Hi” The little girl spoke

Allie looked around seeing if her mother was anywhere around and she saw no one that looked like they were concerned. The girl couldn't be no older than 3 Allie thought to herself maybe she was lost.

``Hi” Allie replied squatting lower so she could be face to face to the girl. 

“What's your name?” Allie questioned  
“Debbie” The curly head little girl replied

“Im Allie, Where's your mommy?” Allie frowned. The little girl pointed to in the back of her 

Allie looked in the back of the little girl seeing no one.

“Here take my hand. How about you take me to her” The little girl taking her hand and began running towards the direction she came from. Allie speed walking to keep up with the little girl. 

Bea finally spotted Debbie running towards her while wiping her tears away. She squatted down to Debbie ignoring the adult she was clearly with. Taking her into a tight hug then pulling back

“Don't ever scare mommy like that again” Bea spoke sternly said

“Sorry” Debbie replied. Bea took her hand into hers before looking at the person in front of her. 

Allie finally crossed the corner holding the little girls hand when she saw the woman coming towards them. 

She was absolutely stunning. Her jawline strong and her curly red hair shaping her face perfectly. Is that her? Allie stood frozen in her steps not being able to move. The woman finally made eye contact with her and she felt it. That feeling she had before her stomach did summer sults and her heart began pounding. She felt alive for the first time in 14 years.

Bea Made eye contact with the blonde headed women. Blue eyes staring into her soul she felt like she could pass out. Her body now shaking from all the emotions she was confused between crying and smiling she just stood there staring at the woman in front of her. 

“Bea?” “Allie?” Both women said at the same time in disbelief that this was really happening right now. 

Allie walked up to the woman now inches apart she wanted to hug her but she was confused if the women would allow it.

“May I hug you?” Allie questioned. Bea nodded in response not trusting her voice.

Allie pulled bea into hug softly at first then tightened her grip when she felt the redheads arms wrap around her accepting the hug. Tears filled both women eyes but they both didn't allow it to fall due to them standing in a public place. After finally letting go They just kept looking at each other, not knowing what to say. But they both dreamed about this moment not knowing it will actually happen. 

“I cant believe its you” Allie spoke wiping tears from her cheeks.  
“Neither can i” Bea picked Debbie up into her arms not wanting her to run away again. 

“I don't know what to say. What are you doing here?” Allie questioned

“My mom is sick i came to visit.” Bea replied 

“I'm sorry to hear that” Allie replied, not knowing where to take the conversation. Looking at her watch she sighed

“Um can i give you my number? I have to go to work but i don't want to lose contact please?”

“Yeah of course” Bea handed her phone to Allie their fingertips brushing up against one another a shock sending chills down both womans spines. 

After Allie placed her number she handed back over to the redhead. 

“Are you staying here?” Allie questioned

“Yeah. Are you?” Bea questioned

“Of course Bea. You don't remember do you?”

“What?” 

“This is the same hotel you left me in when we said goodbye. I never left”

Bea’s mouth dropped open in disbelief. “Really it looks completely different” 

“Yeah they remolded alot.” Allie smiled slightly “I have to go sadly but can we meet up sometime before you leave?Maybe have coffee or something?” 

“Yeah i would like that” Bea replied.

“It was nice meeting you Debbie be good to your mom.” Allie rubbed Debbie's back. Before taking Bea into a side hug 

“Later Bea” 

“Later Allie” Bea watched her as she walked away. A smile forming for the 1st time in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guyss sorry it took me a whole month june was full of alot of events but im back now and free. Tell me what you think where should i move the story forward to?


	5. Mable

For once in a long time Allie had a smile on her face. Her co-workers pointed it out and asked her why such a happy mood she just replied with “Life”. Work went super fast for her which wasnt normal it would usually drag on. 

She was happy as she skipped out the door and onto the busy streets. Greeting everyone she passes, She had the redhead on her mind all day. She couldnt believe the day has finally come. But she wonders if Bea even feels for her the way she used to do. Allie shook her head in disbelief “She has to feel something” she thought to herself. “But then again she does have a child and looks happy” Allie sighed. 

Pulling out her phone she seen a text that read:

Hi Allie it me Bea, Just saying hi. Umm i hope you have a good day at work.  
\- 1 hour ago

Allie smiled at how cute the redhead sounded. Texting a reply she wrote:

Hey Bea sorry it took so long to reply i just got off. Are you free?

Within a few seconds later there was a reply:

I'm on my way to see my mother, but I am free later tonight

Allie:

Would you like to grab dinner together around 8?

Bea:  
Yes i will meet you in the lobby

Allie heart began to pump and her smile formed on her face impossible to hide. 

Great to see you then

 

Sitting in one spot was an impossible task for little Debbie. Bea tried to entertain her but Debbie wasn’t having none of it she began to cry. Bea was getting annoyed she tried everything she could think of. They have been sitting in the waiting room in the hospital for almost an hour. The doctors told her that her mother was getting transferred from one room to another so they had to wait to see her. Bea texted franky asking her to keep her company at the hospital and she agreed.   
Debbie was now on the floor throwing a tantrum. Bea rolled her eyes as she was getting a major headache. 

“Debbie please get up” Bea sighed as she was getting many looks from people in the room.   
Debbie completely ignored her. Bea was about to snap until she saw Franky walking towards them. Franky shook her head at the sight in front of her, Debbie was kicking and crying on the floor and Bea looked like she was about to flip out on the little girl. She decided to take in the problem before Bea did. 

“Hey Debbie whats wrong?” Franky bent down and came to eye level with the little girl

“I'm bored” Debbie whined 

“Hey how about you get up Auntie Franky may have something for you” Franky winked at the redhead.

Debbie got off the floor and sat in the chair next to her mother wiping her tears. Franky pulled a sucker out of her bag and handed it to Debbie.

“Now be good and listen to your mom okay?” Debbie replied with a head nod 

“Mommy can you open?” Debbie begged with her big eyes

Bea sighed and opened the sucker than gave it to Debbie. “Thank you. Auntie Franky?”

“you don’t mind do you?”

“No no of course not i wouldn’t ask anyone better” Bea smiled

“How long have you been sitting here?” 

“About an hour i'm getting impatient myself.” Bea rubbed her temple as she sat back into the chair.

“Are ya nervous?” Franky questioned as she took a seat next to her best friend

“Yeah i haven't seen the woman since I was younger. I always had a hatred towards her since then. I wouldn't be in the situation im in now if it wasn't for her.” Bea bit her lip already saying to much

“What situation are ya in red?” Franky questioned her being confused now

“Smith?” The nurse came into the waiting room 

Bea let a breathe go she didn't know she was holding. 

“YES” she quickly popped up thankful for the interruption 

“Your mother is in room 228 and you can now go and see her”

Bea nodded taking in the information “Thank you” 

She turned and took Debbie into her arms placing her onto her hip. “You coming franky?”

 

“Nah, I don't want to intrude ill be right here waiting for ya”

“I won't be long thank you”

“No problem red” 

Bea walked slowly towards the direction of the room her mom was in. Finally reaching the closed door she took in a deep breathe then looking at Debbie the little girl only smiling back with the sucker in her mouth. Bea smiled and kissed her forehead before pushing the door open with her free hand. 

Walking in it was completely silent besides the beeping monitors. To the right of the room was a couch and to the left was the bathroom and a tv. Straight ahead was the hospital bed that held her mother. The woman was thin and looked to be fragile he eyes were closed and the montiers were beeping loudly ringing in bea’s ears. She felt Debbie hid her face into her neck as it was a scary sight for a two year old. 

Bea cleared her throat taking a seat near the bed. The woman eyes opened looking around the room finally making eye contact with Bea then the little girl in her arms.

“Beatrice?” Her voice sounded weak

Bea had no sympathy for the older woman in front of her. 

“Mother” Bea replied with a harsh tone

“What.. how.. Did you get here. How did you know i was here?”

“My uncle called me and told me” Bea avoided eye contact

“Who is this little one in your arms?” The woman couldn’t see the little girls face because she was hiding it in Beas neck. 

“Her name is Debbie. My daughter” Bea moved Debbie so the little girl was now facing The older woman

Mable took in the little girls features she looked exactly like her daughter. She shook her head in disbelief 

“How old is she?”

“She is two years old turning 3 next month” Bea replied 

“So you're telling me I had a granddaughter for almost three years and you never thought to contact me?”

Bea’s eyes stretched wide as she wouldn't believe what she was hearing right now. I sthis woman serious? She thought to herself

“You really think i was going to try anc contact you after 14 years of not talking to you or hearing from you? You didn't try to contact me not once since you sent me off to marry the bastard”

 

“Bea honey it was for your own good. See you have a little one because of me” The older woman replied

“Shes about the only good thing that came from this relationship.” Bea replied rolling her eyes 

“Your kidding me your still mad at me? It's been 14 years”

Bea was getting angry this woman has no clue that she ruined her life. Anger filled her eyes and she began to shake her leg to hold back the tears from falling.

“Hi little Debbie” Mable decided to change the topic

Debbie waved her hand as she hid her face back into her mom's neck. 

Bea stood up holding Debbie in her arms. Say bye Debbie” The little girl did as told Bea walked to the door and peeked her head out of the door waving for franky to come. Handing Debbie over to Franky. 

“Can you watch Debbie while i speak to My mother?”

“Sure red no problem” Franky replied before Bea walked back into the room, closing the door behind her.

“This will be the first and last time you will be seeing our faces.” Bea spat as she walked towards her mothers bed 

“Why do you say that?” Mable scrunched up her face in confusion

“Do you not understand how much hatred I have towards you? You fucking sent me to get married to Harry knowing god damn well i didnt want to. You did it because you hated the tought of me being gay. You did it because you thought that if i got married right away I would ever think about dating another girl in my life. You did it to be controlling!”

Mable sat up as she seen where this was going. “I Did it because it was the best thing to do. To keep you away from such a sin” 

“You fucking did it to tourture me. Harry fucking almost killed me multiple times im fucking lucky to be standing here right now. My only motivation to stay alive is because of Debbie my little girl. I promised her I will be a better mother to her than you ever been to me.” Bea screamed as her tears fell out of her eyes and onto her now stained cheeks.

“Good for you maybe he beat some fucking sense into your dumb ass. You are worthless to the world and to your little girl. Are you going to teach her to become a lezzo like you?”  
Her mother laughed in her face 

“Fuck you. You fucking piece of shit. I only came to see you so i can have it off of my conscience you won't ever see me or your granddaughter again.” Bea was walking towards the door but before she left out she said one more thing. “ oh and i found Allie again im going to marry her and fuck the shit out of her” Bea slammed the door leaving her mother full of anger her heart mointer was beeping raplidly. 

Bea wasn't sure where that last part came from but it felt good to get it out of her system. She smiled at herself and blushed at the same time. She wasn't expecting that to come out of her mouth, She doesn't even know if Allie is even into her she just said it to get under her mother's skin. Plus she was still married to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys another chapter i hope you enjoyed. Next bea and Allie will catch up on the past 14 years

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like the first chapter? the flashback ended off pretty sad. Had to admit i let a few tears go writing this, i hope you enjoy the next chapter will be about their present life and will go from there


End file.
